


High Stakes

by trickztr



Series: Simon and Raphael's adventures in parenting [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Simon and Raphael really hate diaper duty. The only way to settle this is with a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

“Are we clear on the terms of this agreement?” Simon asks, serious.

Raphael holds his gaze for a few seconds too long, weighing his options. “No take-backs, then?”

Simon takes his hand to his chest, where he marks an ‘x’. “Cross my heart and hope to die. I mean, figuratively, that is.”

“Fine, then,” Raphael sighs and extends his hand. Simon cheerfully shakes it. “Whoever loses is on exclusive diaper duty for a week.”

“Deal.”

Still fiercely holding each other’s gaze, they seat a foot away from their son, on opposite sides. Simon throws Miguél a small, red ball. The six-month old wastes no time before grabbing the ball and taking it to his own mouth.

“Okay, Miguél, that’s good, now toss the ball over to Daddy,” Simon says, as soothingly as he can, fighting the urge to just scoot over and take the ball himself.

“Miguél, Miguél, give the ball to Papá,” Raphael encourages, voice almost musical. The baby tilts his little head towards Raphael and innocently offers him the ball, but doesn’t actually let go.

“Okay, that’s cheating,” Simon points an accusatory finger at him. “You’re leaning forward and _you know it_.”

Raphael grins, perfect teeth flashing white. “Oh, how you hate to lose.”

“Wouldn’t know, never done it!”

Miguél giggles and drops the ball, now completely forgotten, and tries to stuff both fists into his tiny mouth.

“Right, but it rolled over to my side,” Simon points to the ball, which is ambiguously rolling forward.

“ _Diós_ , you’re such a bad loser,” Raphael gets up. “It’s only a week, you’ll survive.”

“What?!” Simon gets up as well, arms spread wide, dramatically emphasizing his disbelief. “You know you didn’t win, right? Miguél was supposed to _toss_ the ball over, not drop it.”

Raphael crosses his arms over his chest, defensively, but an easy, confident smile still paints his lips. “Didn’t seem to bother you when you thought it was rolling towards you.”

“Yeah, but that was different, because the ball was actually _rolling over_. He wasn’t supposed to offer, he had to throw the ball at you.”

“When did we even discuss that rule?”

“I thought it was obvious enough that we didn’t even need to discuss it? Wasn’t the bet ‘whoever Miguél tosses the ball to, doesn’t get diaper duty’? At no point did it include him offering, but not throwing the ball.”

“Oh, but it _maybe_ rolling towards you counts?”

“A lot closer to the actual purpose of the ga—“ Simon midsentence, stunned. He looks down and, were his heart still beating, it would’ve stopped at that moment.

Raphael follows his gaze and his jaw drops.

Standing on wobbly legs, Miguél clings to Simon’s pants, grinning up at them, his toothless little mouth wide open. Raphael’s eyes are welling up, but he blinks the tears away.

“His first step,” he whispers, softly.

“I know,” Simon breathes out. “Should I—Should I pick him up? What if he trips and falls face-first?”

“No, don’t move. Let’s see what he does next.”

As if on cue, Miguél attempts a second step, leg shaking and unsure. He manages it, even gets the other one to follow, his tiny hands holding an iron grip on his Daddy. No sound can be heard in the room, other the soft padding of his socked little feet and his gurgling.

MIguél loses his balance and falls on his diapered butt. Simon flinches, instinct pushing him to go pick his child up, but Raphael grabs his arm. Mouths ‘no’. After an excruciatingly long second, Miguél giggles and claps a couple of times. Simon breathes out in relief.

“ _Madre de Diós_ , I can’t believe we lost his first step over a stupid argument.”

“I know…” Simon bites his lower lip, bashful. When he looks up again, though, his smirk is nothing if not mischievous. “But you know that I totally just won the bet, don't you?”

“What? I can’t believe you.”

“He. Walked. _Towards me_. That’s worth, like, at least a month of no diapers!”

Raphael glares at him. Mutters, “ _hijo de puta_ ,” under his breath and picks up Miguél. “Come on, _corázon_ , let’s do something fun without your Daddy. Can you say ' _mi padre és un idiota_ ’?”

“Oh, real mature,” Simon calls after him as he watches Raphael walk out of the room. “You’re gonna teach him Spanish and you two will trash talk me, is that it?”

Raphael looks back, grinning. “Sounds like a great plan.”


End file.
